Selamanya
by ayaweas137
Summary: Wahai Pangeranku, hanya ucapan terima kasih dan maaf telah membuatmu kecewa yang kini dapat terucap. Ini sudah takdirku dan sebelum sinar mataku redup, darahku berhenti mengalir, dan sebelum nafasku berhenti berhembus, aku ingin kau tahu. Walau dunia akan memisahkan kita aku takkan berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Selamanya. -Hermione POV-


Selamanya

J.K Rowling © Harry Potter

Wahai Pangeranku, hanya ucapan terima kasih dan maaf telah membuatmu kecewa yang kini dapat terucap. Ini sudah takdirku dan sebelum sinar mataku redup, darahku berhenti mengalir, dan sebelum nafasku berhenti berhembus, aku ingin kau tahu. Walau dunia akan memisahkan kita aku takkan berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Selamanya.

Hermione G./Draco M.

Family, Hurt/Comfort

Aku menatap diriku dicermin. Menatap diriku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kulihat ada banyak perubahan pada diriku. Kulitku yang dulu putih, merah ketika terpapar cahaya matahari, kini pucat. Bibirku yang merah pun mulai memucat. Hembusan nafasku kini tak sepanjang dulu. Tubuhku yang dulu berisi dan kini semakin mengurus. Rambutku yang dulu tebal, kini menipis. Aku tak secantik dulu kini.

Aku kembali menangis. Menangisi hidupku. Seharusnya, sudah sejak lama aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Namun aku bertahan. Aku bertahan karena sahabat terbaikku, Ron dan Harry, bertahan karena kedua anak kembarku, Rose dan Scorpie, dan terakhir karena seorang pria yang merupakan suamiku yang amat teramat kucintai, Draco Malfoy. Mereka membuatku bahagia.

Kuingat lagi ketika Draco menyatakan cintanya padaku sebelum perang besar terjadi. Kuingat pula, setelah acara kelulusan, Draco melamarku dihadapan semua murid, guru, dan para orang tua. Dan berseling 2 bulan setelah pernikahan kami, aku mengandung buah cintaku dengan Draco. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan yang kurasakan. Apalagi ketika aku melahirkan, aku baru mengetahui anak yang kukandung adalah kembar.

"Herm," kudengar suara Draco memanggilku.  
"Ya, Drake?"  
"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Draco. Pertanyaan yang tak ingin aku dengar. Dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, aku menjawab.  
"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Drake, ini sudah larut. Mari kita tidur," aku segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Draco tak curiga.

Aku terbangun tepat ketika matahari terbit. Aku pun bersegera mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan mandi. Ku panggil peri rumah untuk membuatkan sarapan dan ku membangunkan Draco.  
"Drake," panggilku.  
"Ini sudah pagi. Ayolah bangun, kemudian bantu aku membangunkan Rose dan Scorpius," lanjutku.  
"Hn? Yeah. Aku sudah bangun," Draco membalikkan badannya menghadapku, seraya tersenyum. Setelah mencuci muka, Draco segera bergegas mengikutiku menuju kamar anak kembarku, Rose dan Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey jagoan, ayo bangun," kata Draco.  
"5 menit lagi, dad." Kata Scorpius.  
"Ingat ini hari apa? Hari Minggu. Bukannya kalian akan pergi nonton bersama uncle Harry?" kata Draco.  
"Hoams," Scorpius menguap lagi.  
"Okelah kalau kalian yang minta, aku akan mengatakan pada uncle Harry kalian tak jadi ikut nonton bersamanya. Hallo, Harry?" bujuk Draco sambil berpura-pura menelpon Harry.  
"Oh, ya dad kami sudah bangun!" teriak Rose dan Scorpius bersamaan.  
"Ini baru anak daddy," aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan suami beserta anak-anakku.

Hari ini, Harry dan Ginny mengajak Rose dan Scorpius menonton bersama mereka juga bersama Hugo, anak Ron. Aku sedikit lega, karena hari ini hari pertama aku menjalankan kemoterapi. Bila aku kemo, tentu tak ada yang akan menjaga anak-anak.

Setelah sarapan, Rose dan Scorpius bergegas mandi. Draco pula. Aku membantu peri rumah membersihkan mencuci piring. Tak lama bel Malfoy Manor berbunyi. Aku bergegas menuju pintu.

"Halo, Hermione," sapa Harry.  
"Oh, hy Harry, Ginny. Rose dan Scorpius sedang mandi. Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dulu? Hey, mana Al? Aku sungguh merindukannya," kataku ramah.  
"Bibi Hermione tak merindukanku yah?" kata Lily Potter kecil.  
"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga, Lily," jawabku tersenyum. Aku memasuki ruang tamu bersama Keluarga Potter

"Oh, ya Hermione. Draco dimana?" tanya Harry.  
"Hai, Harry. Aku disini," Draco tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku.  
"Apa kabar, Draco? Bagaimana tugas dikementerian? Kalau kau bosan, aku sarankan kau menjadi auror. Aku sedang butuh orang yang bersedia bekerja dikantorku," ujar Harry.  
"Aku masih menikmati masa-masa kejayaanku dikementerian," jawab Draco.  
"Harry, Ginny, bolehkah aku menitip Rose dan Scorpius dirumah kalian setelah menonton? Aku dan Draco, hm, harus kerumah sakit dan mungkin sampai malam nanti,"  
"Tentu saja Hermione," jawab Ginny seraya tersenyum.  
"Apa yang tidak untuk sahabat kecilku?" kata Harry dan kami pun tertawa.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" teriak Rose dan Scorpius.  
"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Harry.  
"Sudah!" jawab kedua anak kembar emasku itu. Kemudian mereka menyalamiku dan Draco kemudian berpamitan dan langsung lari mengejar James dan Al.

"Thanks," kataku kepada Harry.  
"Aku dan Ginny sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudara James, Al dan Lily. Tenang saja, Mione. Dan semoga lekas sembuh," kata Harry. Kemudian mereka semua naik kedalam mobil milik Harry.

"Mereka akan bersenang-senang hari ini," kata Draco.  
"Oh yeah. James akan membuat mereka sakit perut pulang nanti. Ngomong-ngomong aku ganti pakaian dulu baru kita pergi," kataku.  
"Hey, Mione, apa kau tak ingin bersenang-senang dulu?" kata Draco menggoda.  
"Shut up, Draco!" teriakku.

"Mrs. Malfoy, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya dokter Blaise.  
"Ayolah, Blaise. Panggil saja aku Hermione," kataku.  
"Ini dirumah sakit London, bukan didunia sihir, Malfoy," kata Blaise. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, kudengar Blaise melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran didunia muggle. Dan kini dia sudah menjadi dokter spesialis kanker.  
"Blaise, bolehkan aku menemaninya?" tanya Draco.  
"Up to you jika kau mau, Mr. Malfoy," Ujar Blaise.

Kami bertiga diikuti para suster memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kemoterapi.  
"Aku sungguh memohon maaf bila ini sedikit menyakitkan. Namun ini demi kesembuhanmu," kata Blaise memohon maaf.  
"Tak apa. Aku siap," kataku.

Aku mulai disuntik. Menyakitkan memang. Mungkin ini bius. Namun masih kurasakan ketika pil-pil itu dipaksa masuk. Kulihat Draco menitikkan airmata. Kenapa Draco? Mengapa air matamu mengalir?

2 jam berlalu. Aku telah menyelesaikan kemoterapi pertamaku. Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan muntah. Dan oh ya benar. Untung saja suster telah menyiapkan sebuah ember untukku. Sementara itu, Draco dan Blaise sedang membicarakan sesuatu diruangan Blaise. Setelah berjabatan tangan, Draco menghampiriku.  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Lumayan," jawabku.  
"Aku tahu kau bisa, Mione. Masih ada 11 kemo lagi yang akan kau jalani setiap 2 minggu sekali. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, honey," kata Draco seraya tersenyum.  
"I believe it, Drake," aku mengatakan ini karena aku pikir, aku masih bimbang mengambil keputusan untuk kemo ini.

Berat bagiku sebagai penderita kanker stadium 3. Walau sebenarnya aku tak yakin aku benar-benar stadium 3. Mungkin sudah stadium 4 yang artinya hidup takkan lama lagi. Dan aku dapat merasakannya.

Ini adalah kemo terakhir yang akan kulakukan. Dan aku kembali menangis. Aku sudah tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Aku takut nantinya ketika aku dinyatakan sembuh penyakit ini kembali menyerangku.  
"Mione, kenapa lagi engkau menangis?" tanya Draco.  
"Bukankah menurutmu ini sungguh sia-sia?" jawabku polos.  
"Ayo, Mione. Kamu pasti bisa. Sisa satu kali lagi ini, dan kau akan dinyatakan sembuh dan kita akan memulai hidup kita lagi,"  
"Tapi apakah kau tak lihat? Aku botak, dan aku kurus. Apakah kau tak malu memiliki istri sepertiku? Lemah–"  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu, sweetheart. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Bagaimana pun rupamu, namun hatiku tetap untukmu," potong Draco. Aku sungguh senang memiliki suami yang baik hati sepertinya. Dan aku akan selalu merindukannya. Kupeluk Draco mesra dan kini aku yakin, aku dapat sembuh seperti yang diharapkan Draco. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya.

Kembali kumasuki ruangan yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi tempatku melakukan kemo. Aku pasrahkan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin melihat Draco tersenyum ketika aku sembuh. Aku tak ingin menambah bebannya lagi. Aku kini sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang Blaise lakukan kepadaku. Mulai dari menyuntik hingga memasukkan pil dalam darahku hingga aku terbiasa dengan semua itu. Namun yang bikinku tak terbiasa, ketika kulihat Draco kembali menangis. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah Draco seperti engKau kuatkan aku menjalani semua ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan kemo terakhirku, aku kembali datang ke Rumah Sakit keesokan harinya untuk mengecek apakah benar kanker yang kuidap itu sudah bersih dari tubuhku. Aku tak begitu yakin bahwa secepat ini aku bersih dari kanker. Aku takut, malah ada beberapa sel kanker yang telah menyebar ke sisi lain. Aku taku mengecewakan Draco. Aku takut, dan aku sangat takut, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Dan, mungkin yang kukatakan ada benarnya. Aku tak benar-benar bersih dari kanker. Malah ada lagi kanker ganas yang tengah menyerangku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja melakukan kemo karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan kemo. Aku menangis, karena aku telah membuat Draco kecewa. Mungkin Draco akan segera menceraikanku setelah ini. Dan kalaupun terjadi aku benar-benar siap. Namun, yang kupikirkan salah. Draco terus mendukungku, memelukku. Aku terharu melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku lebih banyak meluangkan waktuku bersantai dirumah dan dengan terpaksa menyuruh para peri rumah Malfoy Manor yang mengurus rumah. Orang tuaku juga sekali-sekali datang berkunjung untuk melihat keadaanku dan keadaan kedua anak kembarku. Draco pun mulai mengurangi waktu kerjanya dikementerian demi aku. Dia selalu menjagaku dan sampai menyuruh Ginny untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor selagi Draco kerja. Karena menurutnya, aku akan senang bila ada yang menemaniku berbicara. Seperti hari ini, Ginny datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum Draco berangkat kerja.  
"Hai, Gin. Barusan kau datang secepat ini," kataku.  
"Harry pergi lebih pagi hari ini dan James, Al dan Lily sekarang bermalam dirumah Ron. Daripada aku sendiri, mending aku kesini lebih pagi," kata Ginny.  
"Oh, ya hai Draco. Kau belum berangkat? Bukannya sedang ada kekacauan di kementerian?" tanya Ginny.  
"Itu tak lebih penting dari istriku, Ginny," jawab Draco kemudian mengecupku dan berpamitan untuk berangkat kerja.

"Gin?"  
"Ya, Mione?"  
"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, namun berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu Draco soal ini," kataku.  
"Well, ya. Apa itu, Mione,"  
"Kemarin ketika kau pulang, aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit atas suruhan Blaise. Aku pergi melalui jaringan Floo karena kata Blaise dikantornya ia memasang cerobong. Dan katanya–" kata-kataku terhenti. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya.  
"Ada apa, Mione?" tanya Ginny penasaran.  
"Hah. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal ini. Kata Blaise–" kata-kataku kembali terhenti. Demi Merlin. Aku kembali berpikir, apakah tak salah untukku memberitahu Ginny soal ini?  
"Mione, tolong jangan dipotong-potong," kata Ginny penasaran.  
"Oke baiklah. Kata Blaise, aku hanya dapat bertahan 2 bulan lagi," kataku. Dan aku kembali menitikkan airmata yang buru-buru kuusap.  
"Apa maksudnya, Mione? Jangan katakan–" Ginny menatapku sedih. Seakan mengerti, aku mengangguk.  
"Ya, benar. Seperti yang kau pikirkan,"  
"Tapi, tapi, Mione –" kata-kata Ginny terhenti dan segera memelukku erat.  
"Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Mione," ujar Ginny terisak. Kemudian Ginny melepas pelukannya.  
"Aku juga tak ingin, Gin. Namun, ini sudah takdirku," kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Sebulan, kurasakan ada sedikit perbedaan didiriku. Orang-orang yang aku cintai semakin dekat denganku. Bahkan membuatku berharap semoga ini takkan berakhir. Namun sudah takdir untukku meninggalkan dunia ini.

Hingga suatu malam, kulihat ada cahaya putih bersinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata dihadapanku. Kulihat ada orang-orang yang berjalan menuju kearahku.  
"Hermione," seseorang dari mereka memanggil namaku.  
"Siapa disana?"  
"Hermione, waktunya sebentar lagi," katanya. Aku diam dan menunggu mereka semakin dekat. Dan aku kaget ketika yang kulihat adalah anggota Orde dan beberapa anggota Laskar Dumbledore yang dulunya gugur dalam perang dengan mengenakan pakaian putih bersih. Bahkan Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore pun ada.  
"Apakah kau siap, Hermione?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore. Aku tertegun.  
"Hermione, kami telah menunggumu. Kau adalah salah satu penyelamat dunia. Dan kini menunggumu untuk bergabung bersama kami," kata Colin.  
"Tapi, aku belum begitu yakin. Beri aku sedikit waktu," kataku. Aku belum siap lebih tepatnya. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang kucinta. Kemudian aku sadar, sedaritadi Profesor Dumbledore memperhatikanku seraya berpikir.  
"Bila itu maumu, Hermione. Namun tak lama. Dan gunakan waktumu sebaik-baik mungkin bersama orang-orang kau sayangi dan kami akan kembali menjemputmu," kata Profesor Dumbledore. Dan aku bertekad dalam hati tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Pagi ketika aku terbangun, kulihat wajah Draco yang tertidur damai disampingku. Aku takut membangunkannya. Namun bila tidak, aku dan dia akan terlambat berekreasi kepantai bersama keluarga Potter dan Weasley.  
"Drake?" tak ada jawaban.  
"Drake? Bangunlah. Kita hampir terlambat," kataku halus.  
"Hn?" Draco menjawab kemudian mengucek matanya sebentar dan segera bangun.  
"Good morning, Drake," sapaku.  
"Good morning too, Mione. So, jam berapa sekarang? Bukannya kita akan pergi hari ini?"  
"Ya, tapi bila kau masih bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur, mungkin kita takkan pergi hari ini, sweetheart," jawabku menggoda.  
"Okelah aku bangun," Draco bersegera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersegera mandi. Aku pun kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Rose dan Scorpius. Kulihat mereka tengah tertidur pulas dan sungguh sangat mendamaikan. Sampai aku sempat menitikkan air mata ketika kulihat Rose. Dia sungguh mirip denganku. Dan kata mom, sampai cara tidurnya pun sama sepertiku. Melihatnya tidur, seperti melihat diriku tengah tertidur pula.  
"Rose, Scor, bangun," kataku lembut.  
"Ya, mom," kata Rose tapi malah tetap tertidur. Ini mengingatkanku ketika aku masih kecil.

"Hermione, bangunlah," kata mom lembut seraya membelai rambutku.  
"Iya, mom. Aku udah bangun," ujarku dengan mata yang masih tertutup.  
"Kalau kau sudah bangun, berarti matamu sudah terbuka dong," kata mom. Dengan bermalas-malasan kubuka mataku.  
"Ini mom aku udah bangunkan?" kataku.  
"Tapi kau belum sepenuhnya bangun, Mione. Ayolah, Mione. Atau uncle Brian akan meninggalkanmu nantinya," kata mom membujuk. Dengan berat hati, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur.  
"Okelah, mom. Aku udah bangunkan sekarang?" kataku tersenyum kemudian kupeluk erat mom.

"Mom? Mom kok senyum-senyum sambil nangis sih?" tegur Scorpius. Ketika aku hendak menghapus air mataku, Scorpius kemudian mencegah tanganku melakukannya dan dia menghapus air mataku menggunakan tangan mungilnya.  
"Mom, you don't cry. Smile please," aku tak percaya denga apa yang diucapkan anakku sendiri. Kemudian kupeluk dia erat.  
"Yeah, thanks, Scorpie,"  
"Mom tidak memelukku juga?" tanya Rose.  
"Come on, Rose. Mom ingin memelukmu," sungguh bahagia rasanya.

"Mistress, Mr. Potter dan Mrs. Potter sudah menunggumu diluar," kata peri rumah ketika aku sedang asyik sarapan bersama keluargaku.  
"Oh, yeah. Suruh mereka masuk dulu,"  
"Baik, Mistress. Karena aku bekerja hanya untuk melayani dan menuruti perintah keluarga Malfoy,"  
"Hey, jagoan. Cepatlah makan. Uncle Harry sudah menunggu kalian," kata Draco.  
"Ya, dad. Kami sudah kok sarapannya," kemudian mereka bergegas mengambil tas mereka masing-masing di kamar. Aku dan Draco bergegas menuju ruang tamu.  
"Hello, Mione. Mana Rose dan Scorpius? Aku sudah rindu sekali dengannya," tanya Harry.  
"Sabarlah, Harry. Mereka sedang mengambil barangnya diatas," jawabku.  
"Oh, ya. Mana Ron?" tanya Draco.  
"Dia akan menyusul nanti. Yah kau tahu Lavender sedang hamil,"  
"Sungguh mengejutkan ia akan mempunyai anak lagi padahal setahuku Hugo anaknya tak suka mengalah," kata Draco.  
"Shut up, Drake. Itu sudah tergantung Ron," kataku sambil memukul pundak Draco. Harry dan Ginny tertawa mendengarnya. Seperti waktu di Hogwarts dulu.  
"Uncle Harry!" teriak Rose dan Scorpius.  
"Hello, Rose, hello, Scorpie. Ayolah kita semua berangkat," kami pun bergegas menuju mobil.

Hari telah menjelang sore ketika kami sampai di pantai. Sambil menggelar karpet, aku dan Lavender menyiapkan piring dan gelas sementara Ginny dan Ron tengah menyiapkan Barbeque dan Draco bersama Harry menurunkan barang-barang.

Pemandangan yang langka apalagi seperti yang kita ketahui, Harry dan Draco dulunya tak pernah seakur sseperti sekarang ini. Hah. Demi Merlin, aku tak ingin ini berakhir. Namun apa daya, aku tak dapat menolak kehendak sang Kuasa. Kurasakan, waktuku tak lama lagi dan didetik-detik terakhir ini aku ingin membahagiakan semua orang yang kusayang.

"Hermione?"  
"Ya, Draco?"  
"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Draco kemudian mengusap air mataku. Entah mengapa aku menangis.  
"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan indahnya dunia ini. Aku ingin selamanya tinggal didunia ini, menikmati saat-saat ketika matahari terbenam. Itu sangat indah bukan, Drake?"  
"Ya, sungguh sangat indah. Aku pun ingin terus menikmatinya bersamamu, dear,"  
"Tapi, aku tak bisa," kataku seraya tersenyum. Draco kemudian memelukku erat.  
"Kau pasti bisa, pasti," kata Draco kemudian menangis. Mengapa kau menangis Drake?  
"Drake?"  
"Ya, dear? Ada apa?"  
"Terima kasih,"  
"Ya, sama-sama. Aku mencintaimu,"  
"I love you too," jawabku. Kemudian kulihat sebuah cahaya putih mendatangiku.  
"Hermione, sudah waktunya," kata seseorang dari cahaya tersebut.  
"Ya, aku tahu. Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu," mohonku.  
"Tapi tak lama. Kau sudah meminta dulu, Hermione,"  
"Ya, aku tahu," kulepaskan pelukkan Draco, kutatap matanya.

"Ini bukan kau, Drake. You must be strong. Kau tak boleh menangis," kataku.  
"Aku takkan menangis, dear," kata Draco berusaha untuk tegar. Kulihat tanganku yang mulai memucat. Mungkinkah ini saatnya?  
"Draco, dengarkan aku," kataku lemah. Kutatap matanya lekat.  
"Wahai Pangeranku, hanya ucapan terima kasih dan maaf telah membuatmu kecewa yang kini dapat kuucapkan. Ini sudah takdirku, sebelum sinar mataku redup, darahku berhenti mengalir, dan sebelum nafasku berhenti berhembus, aku ingin kau tahu. Walau dunia akan memisahkan kita aku takkan berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Selamanya," dan aku terjatuh dipelukkannya.  
"Tidak, kau takkan meninggalkanku, dear. Tidak akan!" kata Draco memeluk tubuhku erat. Kemudian sosok pria berpakaian serba putih datang menghampiriku.

"Hermione, aku sudah tak dapat memberimu kesempatan lagi. Ayo," kata pria tersebut kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Kuraih tangannya, dan aku pergi bersama pria tersebut tepat saat matahari terbenam. Kubalikkan badanku kearah Draco, anak-anakku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka menangisiku. Kulihat kedua anak kembarku yang belum tahu apapun soal 'kematian' berteriak ditelingaku.  
"Mom bangun! Mataharinya udah hilang! Mom!" kemudian mereka menangis. Ginny berusaha menenangkan mereka. Aku merasa kasihan melihat kedua anakku menangis.

"Ada apa lagi, Hermione?" tanya pria berpakaian serba putih.  
"Aku kasihan. Anakku tengah menangis dan Ginny kerepotan membuatnya tenang," kataku jujur.  
"Kau tak bisa lagi, Hermione. Mari, mereka telah menunggu kehadiranmu. Akan ada acara besar-besaran untukmu disana," kata pria tersebut. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berusaha menguatkan diriku.  
"Baiklah," aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat terakhirku dan akan menunggu Draco. Karena aku akan selalu mencintainya, hidup matiku.


End file.
